Dreams
by masamune11
Summary: Crossover between SMT:Persona3 and SMT:DevilSurvivor. They only met in dreams, but what they implicitly propose is not something which Minato can grant. Not ever. Somewhat-Naoya's path. Bad grammars, though I'm trying to revise it to the best I can.


Demons _do not_ exist.

For Arisato Minato, demons do not exist–not in this plane, not in his mind, only in fantasy. Demons do not exist, because there are things much more badly than blasphemous shadows of another world, seeping into this plane. The boy clad in Gekkoukan uniform had convinced himself over and over that whatever that resembles the Jack Brothers are only there, in the back of his mind.

Jack brothers do not manifest, unless they are given orders, just like how all of those personas–all part of him–sit tight in the back of his mind and watch their master in silence. With every stare comes every hit, because their silent mental glare can always bring him back to reality–that he's not on earth anymore.

However, not being on earth anymore provided him with several advantages.

If he cannot leave his place, then one could always _dream_. It's the only thing that makes him sane after... Minato has lost count on how long time had passed. News never crossed this place, or some otherworldly interference. And so, he dreams–of a locked down Tokyo, by unnecessary means. He dreams of a boy with blue hair, accompanied with his two friends–a boy and a girl. The girl reminds him of Yukari, right down to her style of clothing. The boy... perhaps a more geek version of Junpei.

He continues dreaming, as it was the only thing that keeps him sane before wailing agony of Erebus.

His first dream is more like a prologue to ordeals and hardships. From the sidelines, he can see how society is crumbling, with those three at the center of secret attention. Of course, they do not notice; Minato, however, knows. The wheel of fortune is turning, slowly, from better to worse. Every person whom they save, every act of prolonging the inevitable, and every hardship that they try to overcome–Minato just knows that they will not like the outcome.

Of course, it was all just a dream.

The second time he dreams of that boy, Minato can feel panic in the air. Assurances are torn asunder, and society continues to crumble. The strong bully the weak, and men are only steps ahead before returning to its animalistic way. Somehow, Minato feels like he is being superimposed into this blue-haired boy. No matter how the hardships are piling up, never once has he given up on hope. There are times, however, that he can feel tension and lingering feeling of cowardice coming from the blue-haired boy, and then acceptance.

Because he knows, to some extent, that there's no such thing as bravery without overcoming cowardice.

The third time he dreams, the blue-haired boy stole a glance at him. This time, Minato notices the change in his eye color; instead of bright blue, what he sees is bloodlust red. Standing next to him are two familiar figures more to himself; Minato was expecting them to be the boy's friend, rather than the manifestation of Jack Brothers. This boy is a persona user, just like him back then, eh?

"Who are you?"

Minato believes that the question is not meant for him; what can a dream possibly asks him? So, he simply slips out of his dream once again and faces Erebus wrath, just like how eons have passed.

What awaits him is not always the best thing.

Erebus _stops_, though the negative depression still lingers. Erebus never _stops_–

"You, who are you?"

Astounded in his spot, he notices the blue-haired boy standing not far from his outpost and gazes at him as if he were _alive_. But no, Minato died. Minato do not have traces of existence in that plane. Minato cannot be seen. Minato... perhaps has become a mere concept–the seal which banishes regrets and contempt of the humanity.

Minato is no longer a person, yet this person treats him as such. And being the seal he is, he cannot utter a single word.

He never knows how the boy manages to leap between dimensions, nor does he know how his own presence calms Erebus. The moment that boy do not get his answer, he disappears–as though he is not there in the first place. Arisato Minato wonders if he got here through the same mean as he does.

He wonders if him, being a seal, is also a part of dream.

* * *

><p>"We have met before, yes?"<p>

The fifth time he dreams of this boy, Minato wonders if this boy is, perchance, at the same level as Nyx. After those encounters, his otherworldly presence has grown drastically, compared to their first meeting.

The room, which they occupies, is, more or less, the same as how he remembered it in his fourth dream. The jack brothers are not visible anywhere. He notices, however, a silver-haired man with the same blood-red eye as the boy sitting before him. Irritation radiates throughout his body, by the blue-haired boy seems to dismiss it quite easily.

Yes. This dream is about both of them, after all.

"Do you dream?"

"Pardon?"

And Minato smiles as this, "because dreams do not ask question. I'll say, you're as much as a person in flesh. And to think that you could talk to me right now, will you believe me that you're dreaming?"

And Minato notices how that mouth twitches into a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but a person like me do not dream–nor do I deserve to be called human ever again."

Voices of his personas are buzzing in his head, as though something has upset them. No longer they reveres this boy in silent, because, for some reasons beyond his current comprehension, the blue-haired boy is someone of great importance. Now he wonders whether his personas are not his any longer; don't they have to listen to their master's feeling for once.

Ah, but Arisato Minato is no longer human. Why should they bother?

"You don't need to be human to dream."

And that smile twitches again, into something more neutrally glad–a comfort. The silver-haired boy goes near the blue-haired, whispering something cautiously with eyes as dangerous as ever. The blue-haired boy nods and faces Minato once again, realizing that their time will be momentarily over. But it's enough–Minato knows what the silver-haired man is up to.

Time is on his side when he's not in its grip.

"I never got to know your name, Seal of Regrets."

Flashing one of his enigmatic smile, Minato only answers, "you need not know my name, Abel, King of Bel," the view before him becomes hazy, yet his voice, perhaps, still lingers, "for you may never lift me to bring The End."

And the dream is over. Erebus' wail, for the first time in his journey of dream, sounds like music to his ear. Time does not wait, but Time is not here to judge him. There's no Time in this realm, just like there's almost no bound between dream and reality. Free from its grip, he is free to dream of Time before and after–multitudes what-might-be-s.

If what those siblings want to make is a new world, they shall not have it. A new world demands the destruction of its former world, and Minato will never that happens.

Even if it means barking against the God when He wills its destruction.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> ...Okay, I messed up. Got mixed up with Erebus and Cerberus there. Sorry for the readers, but I think that's what I get for writing this fanfiction when I was busy studying. Very sorry u_u


End file.
